This invention relates to a hand tool especially adapted for removal of ticks from the skins of live animals, e.g. dogs.
Hand tools for a similar purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,268 to H. Davidson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,837 to L. Keatley. The tools shown in those patents are in the nature of tweezers that have gripper jaws designed to engage side surfaces of the body of a tick partially embedded in the skin of a live animal. The tweezers are manually rotated around an axis normal to the skin surface to twist the tick body. Apparently the twisting action causes the tick to loosen its hold on the animal's skin.
The present invention contemplates a hand tool having a pair of opposed jaws configured as hollow cup sections. The cup sections can close around the body of a tick without actually applying any pressure on the tick body surfaces. Electric heater elements in each hollow cup section radiate heat onto (into) the tick body, such that the tick is caused to loosen its hold on the skin of the animal. The tool can then be moved away from the animal's skin surface to lift the tick from the animal surface. The tool has been found to be capable of removing the tick intact, without leaving the head embedded in the animal skin. The tool is easily operated, without any need for twisting the tool to loosen the tick from the animal's skin.